The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to cognitive computing.
The development of expertise utilizes a series of events: demonstration, imitation with correction, and repetition. Ultimately, an expert acquires gestalt (i.e., the ability to rapidly recognize normality and abnormality via a global appreciation of visual input). As a result, the expert processes visual input (i.e., images), including the recognition of salient imaging finding differently than less-skilled individuals.
The development of intuitive recognition of images typically requires years of training, and is often referred to as the development of gestalt. Training provides frequent close-loop feedback in which abnormalities and normalities may be understood in relation to either a comparable image or mental expectation.